


snow

by rexflame



Series: Mute!Aichi AU [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, mute!Aichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> more unedited stuff. i'm actually rly partial to this au, oops. this is the shortest thing ever but i wanted to store all the parts of this au somewhere!

It was snowing out.

White flakes flew through the air, brushing against the nose and cheeks of a blue-haired boy whose hands were rapidly signing things to his brown-haired companion. The flakes settled in the boys’ hair, dusting the top of their hair white as the brown-haired one nodded.

"And then?"

The blue-haired one responded with more rapid hand movements, smiling slightly as he did so. His attention was so focused on the other and his conversing that he didn’t notice the ice beneath his feet. 

The bluenette’s legs were knocked out from beneath him; he slammed into the ground, mouth open, breath knocked out of him. As he regained his breath, his face turned red and he sat up, his hands signing out an apology to the other (who was crouched beside him).

The taller boy responded by grabbing his hands to still their signing and pressing his lips to the other’s for a brief moment. When he pulled back, the bluenette shied away, looking down. 

His hand formed a small symbol in front of his chest, though, that the other knew perfectly well.

"I love you."


End file.
